The Tasks
by Marauder Neyo
Summary: I originally wrote this for the first ever Triwizard Tournament I joined on Instagram. Enjoy, and let the 2012 Triwizard Tournament begin! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. The First Task

**A/N: Hey. Well, I originally wrote this for the first Triwizard Tournament that I joined on Instagram (my account's: marauderneyo). But then, I decided to try posting this on . So, tell me what 'ya think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this story and my OC's. Everything familiar to you belongs to the ever brilliant JK Rowling.**

* * *

**The First Task**

_Dragon Name: Common Welsh Green_

_Skin Colour: Green_

_Native Range: Wales_

_Length of Average Adult: 18 feet_

_Favourite Prey: Sheep & other small mammals_

_Legends: A young Common Welsh Green may have been the cause of the GREAT FIRE OF LONDON._

Triwizard Story (First Task): Before my eyes, I see the Common Welsh Green Dragon that I have to subdue in order to get the golden egg placed upon her other eggs so I can pass the task. This is still the first task but it seems like it's the hardest of all. I'm nervous to know what the other tasks are 'gonna be.

My first plan was just to simply summon my broomstick - a Firebolt 2012.

But it was also what the legendary Harry Potter did. I didn't want to be labeled as inoriginal, so naturally, I had my own plan.

I go to school in Durmstrang and am currently in my fourth year. Being the only champion led me to be the most popular student in the entire school. I hated it. But at least I had my father helping me cope with everything. He is the Defence Against The Dark Arts - DADA - teacher, and he taught me everything I needed to know - including the Dark Arts.

I also did my research and I came across a theory which stated that the native tongue of the snakes - Parseltongue - can also be used amongst any type of reptiles. I was fascinated. I wanted to try it. I may not have inherited the ability of my ancetors to speak Parseltongue naturally, but I know enough to speak to my dragon. I just wish I would also have the guts for it.

"Now, let us all welcome Ms. Gustavió from Durmstrang Institute and her opponent, a Common Welsh Green!"

Their cheers flooded my eardrums, but I didn't pay much attention to them once I saw my ferocious green-scaled dragon. It didn't see me yet.

I whistled. It looked at me. We had eye contact. I bowed. But I hadn't taken off my eyes from it. From hers. Smoke billowed from her nose, but she didn't harm me. Yet.

Parseltongue: "Oh great legendary beast from the east! I bow before you with a tale to tell." I didn't know if this dragon really came from East Wales, but it rhymed, so...

She opened her big mouth with sharp razor teeth showing off. For a second, I was scared it didn't work. 'Or maybe I said it wrong?', I added in my mind as an afterthought. I still didn't move a muscle in real life, though. But I did break a sweat.

She moved her large scaly legs towards me. I gulped. She bowed. My mouth hung lose. But I closed it again. It won't be any useful unless I could also breathe out fire.

"Young one, there was a prophecy about you."

"About me?"

"Didn't you hear me? Yes, about you," she roared.

It bowed no more. I slowly stood up straight - eyeing her.

"I'm sorry legendary Welsh from Wales, but I'm actually here to get a fake egg they hid between your eggs."

"They didn't dare."

I snorted, "you very well know that humans can be stupid - no matter how high they think of themselves, right?"

The dragon regarded me closely, then moved towards her nest of eggs. She sniffed them one by one until she reached the golden egg, then roared.

The ground shook a little while she charged forward towards me.

I wanted to move, but my muscles didn't work. Although, my sweat came pouring down at maximum speed.

When she reached me, she sniffed me. And then licked me. I tried not to look disgusted - at least she didn't eat me. Yet.

She lowered herself down as if wanting me to touch her. I moved my arms back and forth her scaly nose. But surprisingly, I didn't get wounded and I found out I enjoyed it until I gave a joyous laugh. I must look crazy in the eyes of the audience by now, but I didn't care.

She gave me the golden egg and I ran towards the exit - waving at her while she reminded me about a prophecy I didn't even know a single thing about, besides the knowledge it involved me. I'm in for a tough year - probably even tougher than this Triwizard Tournament.

I am Quaine Gustavió, and I have passed the First Task of the 2012 Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Second Task

**A/N: I'm not so sure there would ever be a third one. But, tell me if I should continue this, would you?**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing familiar. They belong to the ever brilliant JK Rowling who made my "childhood". But, I do own this story and my OC's, though. I'm sure they won't be difficult to spot.**

* * *

**The Second Task**

I was pretty shocked and happy at the same time when I found out my score for the first task. I honestly didn't expect it. But I'm glad I did. That way, I won't suffer the wrath of our Headmaster, the humiliation from my classmates, students, and other professors in my school. But more importantly, I'm glad I wouldn't face the disappointed look from my father. Just so you know, I find it more deathly painful than being hit with the cruciatus. I've been hit with that curse many times for me to know instinctively. Both of my father's disappointed look and the cruciatus.

Now, it's time for the second task. Once it was announced, I wanted to just fight two dragons at the same time instead. Even if magic's not allowed. Why? Because I don't know how to swim. What else? I have aquaphobia - the fear of water. That's why I just decided to fly my way to Hogwarts instead of taking the ship. But I made myself invisible, of course. I didn't want any picture of me flying a broomstick from Bulgaria towards Scotland to appear in any newspaper. Both in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World.

I only found out the hint of the second task two days before it was officially announced. Meaning, I only found out yesterday of yesterday when Alex pulled me into the tub with him while I was holding my egg and when I accidentaly opened it underwater. He knows that I have aquaphobia. I also know he didn't mean to torture me, and he just wanted to help me let go of my fear. Plus, I was with him. So, there's nothing to fear about, right?

I believe I had this phobia when I was eleven years old - the day I got my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. Mum and Dad decided it would be a brilliant idea to celebrate it by going to the beach. Mum loved the beach as much as I love chocolate and flying. I took a dip in the water without their supervision until I was took deeper by the waves. My parents looked like miniscule chess pieces from where I was.

I didn't know how to swim. I was so stupid to ever think about taking a dip in the water. When my parents saw me, mum frantically swam as fast as she could towards me. She got me in time and put a tire around me with a rope tied to it and held by my dad in the other end. My relief was short lived though when another strong wave came and took Mum away from our grasps.

Mum was from London while my dad was from Bulgaria. After that incident, dad took me away to Bulgaria and decided to enroll me in Durmstrang. He said that the UK held too much memories for him. So when he found out I would be coming here for the tournament, he didn't tag along.

My boyfriend, Alexandre Anton Lyubomir happily and cockily taught me how to swim and to finally let go of my phobia when I cracked the hint. Or at least, he tried. I am proud to say that I know how to swim now; but I'm still slightly scared of the ocean, sea, lake, river, or other large bodies of water.

The one thing I didn't find out yet is "what I'll sorely miss". It would probably be my most favourite thing in the entirety of the world - my Firebolt 2012. When I and the other champions were asked to walk to the edge of the Black Lake, I looked at the stands for about the millionth time today. Alex was still not there.

"BANG!"

All four of us jumped in the lake at the same time. Before I jumped, I casted a bubble-head charm on myself together with an unbreakable charm to prevent it from popping. When I got underwater, I transfigured my lower body into that of a mermaid's lower body so I can easily swim and breathe underwater. I got this idea when Alex joked that I could easily swim like a mermaid if he's my teacher. I got a little nervous when I was swimming in the Black Lake.

Professional swimmer or not, this lake would still give you the creeps. It's dark, deep, and silent. You won't know what are lurking behind the underwater plants, large stones, and the water itself - waiting to pounce on you if you ever let your guard down or close your eyes even for a minute. Or I could be paranoid. But I tried to be brave for my dad, Alex, Durmstrang, myself, and for my mum. I succeeded. For now.

I brought my trusty wand - 9 3/4 inches, made of Alder, slightly springy, and contains a wing feather of a Pegasus as its core; and my knuckle knife made of stainless steel and diamonds placed upon each point of the knuckles. It had my name engraved on the steel: 'Quaine Gustavió'.

I swam and swam and swam and swam again. It felt like I was swimming for centuries until I saw a sort of ruins. I swam slowly this time, gripping my wand at my right, and my knuckle knife at my left. I visibly shook a little because of the coldness and cast a warming charm at myself.

I looked left and right. There were merpeople everywhere. Although, none were coming towards me. Some were pointing at me, laughing at me, some were even talking about me. I don't know their language, but I had a feeling they were talking about me. I looked behind me because I had a feeling I was being followed.

Yup, I was. There were three merpeople with spears following me. They looked wary of me, but they didn't give any indication they would hit me with their weapons. Yet. I do hope they don't if I ever wish I would get to see the sun again and fly in my broomstick.

Then I felt something hard hit me in the head. I looked in one direction, then to the other. I saw a young merperson holding a small rock in his left hand. Like I said before, I don't want people to call any living creature 'it'. It doesn't fit them 'cause they're not simply just 'things'.

He pointed upwards and I saw a shark swimming fast towards me. I felt my heart constrict and I stopped breathing for a second.

IT WAS A SHARK! Actually, it was not just a shark. IT WAS A GREAT WHITE SHARK!

I knew something bad would happen to me underwater!

I couldn't move. I knew I should have told the organizers of this tournament to just make me fight two dragons without magic instead of dumping me in this... This... BLACK LAKE! I got nothing else to describe this lake. 'Black' already sums it all up.

It got nearer and nearer. I still couldn't move. Why do my muscles stop working when I get into situations like this?

If I have never joined this tournament, I probably wouldn't call those three merepeople and that young merperson as my saviours.

The three merpeople with spears went near the shark and... Talked to it? Ok fine, HIM. The merpeople weren't even a tiny bit scared of it... Him. I'm such a hypocrite!

The shark looked at me. I gulped. It looked back towards the merpeople and turned into a... The shark turned into one of them.

I just realized what I just realized. How dumb can I be to forget that Great White Sharks can't live in a lake?

The shark, now transformed into a merperson, came closer to me. I gripped my wand and knife tighter and crouched myself as if ready to attack this stranger if it ever gave any indication to try harming me.

He held up his hands - trying to convey a mute message that he's not here to fight. I relaxed my body. But I still gripped my knife and wand in full view so everyone will know I won't be easily kidnapped, killed, or whatever.

His mouth moved as if talking to me. Although, I couldn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry. But, what did you say? I can't hear you."

He pointed to my head. I got confused at first, but I realized he was talking about the bubble around my head that helped me survive underwater. I shook my head - silently saying that I won't pop it since I won't be able to breathe under water.

He snapped his finger and the bubble I conjured around my head popped. I got into a little panic.

But then again, I was shocked to find out I didn't run out of oxygen. I could still breathe.

I looked questioningly at the merman infront of me.

He grinned - showing his uneven sharp teeth. It was a better sight than the teeth he had when he was a shark.

"You really are her."

"Her? Her who?"

"Young one, there was a prophecy about you."

It sounded familiar. I huffed, "not again."

He chuckled.

"Yes, again."

"Wait. Rewind. How did you know what I was talking about?"

"Let's just say I have my sources."

"Okay?"

"We'll be meeting again soon."

"Funny. That's what the dragon said."

He smirked.

"How did Arton treat you?"

"Arton?"

"Arton the Dragon."

"By dragon, do you mean a Welsh Green?"

He nodded.

"And how come you know my language?"

"And how come you know Parseltongue?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Alright Miss Gustavió, this way please."

He was swimming on the direction I was swimming towards earlier ago before that young merperson hit me with a rock.

"Should I follow a total stranger?"

"You should if you want to rescue your boyfriend."

That caught my attention and I swam as fast as I could at his side.

He chuckled, "looks like I got your attention."

"Looks like I still don't know your name despite the fact you know mine."

"Iskor."

"Pleasure."

I saw four people before me. But one stood out. It was Alex. No wonder he wasn't in the stands cheering for me. He took them here. I suddenly got a little infuriated by whoever took him here - probably against his will.

It seems I let my anger show for Iskor said, "do not worry. He's just in a deep sleep. He'll awake in the next 24 minutes and die because of lack of oxygen if you don't tear up that rope over there he's been tied up into and take him to the surface and pass this task."

I cut the rope with my knife. I'm glad I brought it. I smiled inwardly. I slipped my knife in its scabbard and tied it to me arm with the rope I cut so I can easily hold him and swim to the surface.

But not before I thanked Iskor.

"Remember Prin- Miss Gustavió, we'll be seeing each other soon."

I am still finding it hard to believe that he knows my name. Or at least, my surname. But I gave myself the answer that he might have just probably saw the engravement on my knuckle knife. Although, how he read the practically small letters in the dark is beyond me. Maybe merpeople have that ability? I mean, it would probably not be hard to do that when you have lived in the Black Lake your entire life, right?

I am Quaine Gustavió, and I have passed the Second Task of the 2012 Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hesitate to tell me your opinions. See 'ya!**


End file.
